1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics applying device of the type including a plurality of applicators and cosmetics to be applied in the eyes, the lashes, the lips and the face, for example.
To the purpose of the present specification the term "cosmetic" and "cosmetics" must be understood as comprising one or more products that may be applied on any part of the body, preferably for beautifying the body, and the term "applicator" is any means such as a cotton-tipped rod, stick, brush, pad, a brush of hair or bristles, for applying a substance, such as a powder, paste, liquid or any other product capable of being applied onto the skin, lips, eyes, nails, or any other part of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide several types of applicators, including multiple applicators for applying a variety of cosmetics to the body. The use of multiple applicators is being widely increased as long as more than one cosmetics and/or applicators are provided in only one cosmetics applying device.
There is two basic types of cosmetics applicators, one type consisting of a little box including a plurality of cosmetics arranged in corresponding pad-like sectors, like a painter's paddle, with a cotton-tipped rod, or a brush, and a mirror. Another type of applicator device comprises a pen-like applying device generally including a brush for applying a wet or dry powder cosmetic that is removed from a receptacle.
A very well known pen-like applicator of the above mentioned type comprises two parts, a first part being a cylindrical receptacle containing a dry or wet cosmetic, a mascara for example, and a second cylindrical part including a brush that is adapted to be inserted into the receptacle. When inserted into the receptacle, the brush remains in contact with the cosmetic contained within the receptacle, and the brush is adapted to be removed from the receptacle with cosmetic impregnated on the brush to apply the cosmetic on the body. This kind of applicator has only one cosmetic, such as the mascara, without any other cosmetic being provided in the container.
Another kind of pen-like applicator comprises a central holder having a brush at one end of the holder and a lining pencil at the opposite end of the holder. A receptacle containing a cosmetic is removably fixed to the end of the holder including the brush, whereby the brush remains within the receptacle, contacting the cosmetic, when the receptacle is fixed in the holder, and the brush is exposed for use when the receptacle is removed from the holder. A cap is also applied to the applicator and removably fixed to the end of the holder including the lining pencil, whereby the pencil remains protected by the cap when the cap is connected to the holder and the pencil is not in use and the pencil is exposed for use when the cap is removed from the holder. The pencil is permanently fixed to the holder by a rear end of the pencil that is firmly joined, by an adhesive for example, into a cavity of the holder. This pen-like applicator, however, requires the use of a cap for covering the lining pencil when the pencil is not in use, otherwise the marking tip of the pencil at the sharpened end of the pencil is exposed to extreme contacts with the environment, resulting in the occurrences of damages that causes the tip need to be re-sharpened to be in conditions to provide an acceptable marking and lining.
In order to protect the pencil tip it is therefore necessary to manufacture a cap that is provided of a threaded end or any other type of connecting means capable of removably fixing the cap to the holder. This is a time consuming and cost increasing part of the final product, not only as to its manufacturation is concerned but also in connection with its use. Thus, the cap is an additional part of the applicator that must be taken care of by the user when is removed from the holder.
It would be therefore convenient to have a new cosmetics applying device that provides the advantages of the known multiple applicators but having particular characteristics related to the manufacturation and use thereof as a result of the few component parts of the device which is also easy to use, without the need of removing and re-inserting a cap for protecting a lining applicator.